Ferne Ufer
Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Das Borg-Virus breitet sich weiter auf der Erde aus. Libby versucht noch immer den Zusammenhang zwischen diesen Virus und ihren Hauptverdächtigen Admiral Kenneth Montgomery heraus zu finden. Nach einem Gespräch zwischen Montgomery und ihrer Chefin Brenna Covington hat Libby erfahren, dass Montgomery Interesse am Agenten Trevor Blake hat. Libby will nun das Interesse von Montgomery an Blake heraus finden und sie spioniert dafür Blake aus. Schließlich verabredet sie sich mit ihm und geht mit Blake aus. Als sie zu Blake nach Hause geht, kopiert sie heimlich die kompletten Daten von seinem Rechner. Darauf verabschiedet sie sich von Blake und begibt sich nach Hause. Dort untersucht Libby ihre gesammelten Daten von Blake. Sie findet neben vielen unwichtigen Daten auch einige erhoffte Daten über Montgomery. Bei weiteren durchlesen der Dateien stößt Libby auf das Royalprotokoll, in dem es scheinbar über komplexe Zeremonien geht. Obwohl dieses Protokoll ziemlich unwichtig wirkt, ist dieses verschlüsselt. Als Libby dieses entschlüsseln will, wird sie von ihrer blassen Chefin Covington unterbrochen. Sie weiß inzwischen, dass sich Libby mit Blake getroffen hat. Sie verbietet ihr weitere Kontakte mit Blake, da nach Covingtons Meinung er so gut wie nichts mehr mit Montgomery zu tun hat. Zur selben Zeit hat Admiral Kathryn Janeway Kontakt mit Captain Jean-Luc Picard aufgenommen. Sie bittet Picard, dass er ihr Data zur Verfügung stellt, damit er als künstliche Lebensform die Rechte des Doktors verteidigt, damit dieser nicht von der Sternenflotte umprogrammiert wird. Picard verspricht mit Data drüber zu sprechen und beendet das Gespräch. Janeway muss sich nun mit ihren ehemaligen Führungsoffizieren um viele Probleme kümmern: ein Borg-Virus bereitet sich auf der Erde aus und Seven of Nine und Icheb werden dafür verantwortlich gemacht, des weiteren findet gerade ein Streik der Hologramme statt, wofür der Doktor verantwortlich gemacht wird. Die Sternenflotte unter der Führung von Admiral Montgomery will den Doktor umprogrammieren lassen. Seven of Nine und Icheb dürfen nicht mehr in einen Alkoven regenerieren, da Montgomery befürchtet, dass sie so Kontakt zum Borg-Kollektiv aufnehmen könnten. Da sich die Drei in Gefahr befinden, plant Janeway die illegale Befreiungsaktion. Nach der Besprechung begibt sich Harry Kim auf den Heimweg, als er plötzlich eine Nachricht von einem unbekannten bekommt. In dieser Nachricht wird Kim vor dem Borg-Virus gewarnt und das eine Verschwörung innerhalb der Sternenflotte gewarnt. Kim kann sich nicht erklären von wem die Nachricht stammt, doch er meldet dies sofort Janeway. Am nächsten Tag kommt Lieutenant Wassili Andropow nach einer langen Nachtschicht bei der Sicherheit nach Hause. Doch wartet Oliver Baines auf ihn, doch als Andropow ihn verhaften will, erklärt er dass er nur ein Hologramm von Baines ist und Andropows Hilfe für seinen Aufstand der Hologramme benötigt. Doch als Andropow sich weigert Baines zu helfen, sieht er plötzlich ein Hologramm von sich selbst. Baines erklärt, dass er Andropow durch ein Hologramm austauschen lassen wird. Darauf wird Andropow von Baines weg gebeamt und das Hologramm nimmt seinen Platz ein. Mit Hilfe des Hologramms von Andropow entführt Baines weitere Angehörige der Sternenflotte und tauscht diese ebenfalls durch Hologramme aus. Zur selben Zeit wird Janeway von Doktor Jarem Kaz geweckt. Dieser berichtet, dass es Seven of Nine und Icheb immer schlechter geht und wenn sie nicht regenerieren können werden sie sterben. Um Kaz besser kennen zu lernen, forscht Janeway bezüglich seiner Wirte nach. Janeway findet heraus, dass auch Kaz vorheriger Wirt, auch ein Maquis gewesen ist. Kaz vorheriger Wirt kam auch bei Massaker von Tevlik ums Leben. Kaz berichtet inzwischen, dass er alles getan hat, um Montgomery zu überzeugen, dass er Seven und Icheb gehen lässt. Doch Montgomery sieht in den beiden noch immer eine große Bedrohung. Auch beim Doktor hat Kaz mit Montgomery wenig Erfolg gehabt. Da Kaz mit Montgomerys Entscheidung nicht einverstanden ist, beschließt er Janeway bei der Befreiung der Drei zu helfen. Kurz darauf nimmt Data Kontakt mit Janeway auf und bestätigt ihr, dass er bereit ist ihr zu helfen. Janeway versucht es, nachdem sich Data ihrer Gruppe angeschlossen hat, noch einmal Montgomery zu überzeugen ihre drei Crewmitglieder frei zu lassen. Obwohl Montgomery weiß, dass die Drei Unschuldig sind, erklärt er das ein Verdacht ausreicht, um die Drei weiter fest zu halten. Am nächsten Morgen ist Libby noch immer verwirrt über das Verhalten ihrer Chefin Covington. Es gibt zu viele Widersprüche in ihren Befehlen. Auch die Zusammenhänge zwischen Covington und Montgomery widersprechen sich. Libby beginnt nun zu glauben, dass Covington etwas verbirgt und den unschuldigen Montgomery darin verwickelt. Sie beginnt weiter über Covington zu forschen und nutzt die Dateien von Blake und dabei findet sie heraus, dass dieser Borg-Virus bereits über 5 Jahre, lange vor der Rückkehr der Voyager der Sternenflotte bekannt gewesen ist und das die Crew der Voyager wegen des Virus unschuldig ist. Sie schickt heimlich an Kim eine Botschaft und Kim meldet die neusten Erkenntnisse sofort Janeway. Nachdem Janeway die Nachricht von Kim erhalten hat, setzt sich Baines unerwartet mit ihr in Verbindung. Baines bietet Janeway an, dem Doktor bei der Flucht zu helfen, da er nicht will, dass einem Hologramm etwas geschieht. Doch Janeway lehnt ab, da sie nichts mit Baines zu tun haben will, da er mit seinem Holoaufstand und seinen Anschlägen für den Tod von unschuldigen Zivilisten verantwortlich ist. Doch Baines gelingt es Janeway zu überzeugen, seine Hilfe anzubieten. Er erklärt, dass er einige Hologramme einschleusen kann, da er wie der Doktor ebenfalls mobile Emitter besitzt. Janeway nimmt schließlich die Hilfe von Baines an. Am Abend trifft sich Libby heimlich mit einen weiteren Kollegen, Aiden Flechter. Libby vertraut diesen und sie warnt ihn vor Covington. Sie bittet ihn heimlich gegen Covington zu ermitteln und ihr mit zu helfen den Zusammenhang mit den Borg-Virus heraus zu finden. Flechter verspricht Libby zu helfen die Wahrheit heraus zu finden. Darauf gehen beide getrennt Wege. Plötzlich meldet sich Covington bei Libby und erklärt ihr, dass sie von den Treffen mit ihren Kollegen Bescheid weiß, doch sie vermutet nichts schlimmes dabei. Nach ihrem Gespräch vergnügt sich Covington mit Commander Brain Grady, welcher noch ihren Bett liegt. Doch trotz der Affäre dient Grady nur zum Mittel des Zwecks. Covington ist verärgert, dass Grady nicht die Leitung über das Projekt Full Circle bekommen hat und Montgomery sich diesen Posten übernommen hat. Doch mit Hilfe ihrer Agentin Libby versucht Covington Montgomery in Verruf zu bringen und so die Leitung über dieses Projekt zu erlangen, um so an neue Borgtechnologie heran zu kommen. Mit Hilfe von Grady ist es ihr gelungen den Verdacht des Virus auf Seven of Nine und Icheb zu lenken. Genauso ist es ihr mit seiner Hilfe gelungen den Verdacht des Holostreiks auf den Doktor zu lenken. Mit diesen Maßnahmen sind Montgomery und die Crew der Voyager beschäftigt, damit Covington ihre Pläne in Ruhe durchführen kann. Zur selben Zeit haben Libby und Flechter, die Daten von Blake vollständig entschlüsselt. Entsetzt erkennt Libby, dass das Royalprotokoll für die Erschaffung einer neuen Borg-Königin dient und diese neue Königin ist Covington. Anhand der Daten erkennt Libby, dass sich Covington langsam in eine Borg-Königin um transformiert und mit dem Borg-Virus ein neues Kollektiv erschafft. Diese Viren sind über all im Gebäude des Geheimdienstes verteilt und warten auf ihre Aktivierung. Auch Flechter ist infiziert. Zur selben Zeit befindet sich Covington in ihren Büro. Dort nimmt sie ihre Perücke ab und entfernt ihr Make-up. Ihr Borgäußeres tritt immer mehr in Erscheinung, sie entspannt erst mal in einem versteckten Alkoven. Inzwischen bereiten sich die ehemaligen Führungsoffiziere der Voyager, Kaz und Data auf die Befreiung der drei Gefangenen vor. Kaz begibt sich wieder zu den Gefangenen und kümmert sich um diese. Janeway, Chakotay, Data und Tuvok begeben sich mit einigen Hologrammen von Baines in das Gebäude. Diese Hologramme verwenden primitive Varianten des mobilen Emitters. Diese Hologramme ersetzen die echten Gefangen und die Gefangen nehmen die holographische Erscheinung von Sicherheitsoffizieren an. Da Seven und Icheb dringend regenerieren müssen werden diese zusammen mit dem Doktor auf die Voyager gebracht, da sich dort noch ihre aktiven Alkoven befinden. Janeway und ihre Führungsoffiziere, Kaz und Data beamen auf die Voyager. Dort meldet Janeway den wenigen Sicherheitsoffizieren, dass sie im Auftrag von Montgomery an Bord der Voyager befinden. Während die beiden ehemaligen Borg regenerieren versucht Janeway mit den gesammelten Daten der Voyager einen Weg zu finden, das Borg-Virus aufzuhalten. Doch Commander Roger Watson hat ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Eintreffen der Führungsoffiziere der Voyager und vermutet das etwas nicht stimmt. Zur selben Zeit hält Baines Andropow und weitere Menschen in einer holographischen Simulation gefangen. Dort müssen die Menschen unter der Führung von Hologrammen hart arbeiten. Sie werden von den Hologrammen gepeinigt. Andropow kümmert sich in dieser Zeit um eine junge menschliche Frau namens Allyson. In den nächsten Tagen entwickelt er zu ihr väterliche Gefühle und nimmt sie in Schutz, wenn der holographische Aufseher sie schlagen will. Doch Andropow muss mit ansehen wie Allyson durch diese Sklavenarbeit immer schwächer wird und immer häufiger zusammen bricht. An Bord der Voyager kümmern sich Kim und Tom Paris um das Sicherheitspersonal, während Icheb und Seven sich weiter im Frachtraum an ihren Alkoven regenerieren. Kim begibt sich auf die Brücke und passt dort auf den Sicherheitsmann auf, das er keinen Kontakt zu Erde aufnimmt. Der Doktor, Data und Kaz begeben sich inzwischen auf die Krankenstation und beginnen nach einem Heilmittel zu forschen. Damit der Doktor nicht enttarnt wird, ändert Data das Äußere des Doktors in die aktuelle Variante des MHNs. Wenig später kommt ein Crewmitglied des Sicherheitsteam auf die Krankenstation. Sie stellt nichts fest und geht wieder, doch plötzlich realisiert sie, dass an Bord der Voyager noch kein neues MHN installiert wurde und sie begibt sich wieder auf die Krankenstation, doch dort wird sie von den anderen betäubt und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Da das Sicherheitspersonal eine zu große Gefahr ist, beginnen Janeway, Chakotay und Paris einen nach den anderen zu betäuben. Währenddessen hat B'Elanna Torres in den letzten Monaten nach ihrer Mutter in der Wildnis auf Boreth gesucht. Sie muss nackt um ihr Überleben kämpfen und zu Beginn hat sie viele Probleme mit der ungewohnten Situation. Eines Abends wird Torres von einem gefährlichen grikshak angegriffen, doch Torres gelingt es das Jungtier zu töten. Von dem Tier kann Torres das Fell als Kleidung und das Fleisch als Nahrung nutzen. Torres setzt ihre Suche fort und wenig später findet sie ihre Mutter in der Wildnis. Beide Frauen tauschen sich über die Erfahrungen der letzten Jahre aus und über das gemeinsame Erlebnis auf der Barke der Toten. Miral erfährt von ihrer Tochter, dass sie eine Enkelin hat, welche ebenfalls Miral heißt. Bei den Gesprächen versöhnen sich Mutter und Tochter wieder. Auf der Erde setzt Covington ihre Transformation zur Königin fort. Bei ihrer Transformation bekommt sie Unterstützung von einem MHN Modell I, bei dem sie die ethischen Subroutinen gelöscht hat. Das MHN überwacht die langsame Transformation der neuen Königin. Sie beginnt auch langsam die anderen Borg auf der Erde zu hören. Covington will auch Kontakt zu den Borg im Delta-Quadranten aufnehmen, doch diese hört sie nicht, da sie sich noch nicht voll entwickelt hat. Darauf versucht sie Kontakt zu ehemaligen Borgs aufnehmen und versucht es mit Picard, doch dies ist zu schwierig für sie. Dann versucht sie es mit Seven of Nine und Icheb und dabei erkennt sie, dass die beiden sich unerwartet an Bord der Voyager befinden. Sie erkennt dadurch, dass Janeway und ihre Crew nach einen Weg suchen, den Borg-Virus aufzuhalten. Covington schickt darauf Grady zu Montgomery und lässt es so aussehen, als ob sich dieser nach den Gefangen erkundigt. Durch Grady erkennt Montgomery, dass seine Gefangen durch Hologramme ersetzt worden Sofort lässt Montgomery die Gefangen suchen. Zur selben Zeit bricht Allyson vor Erschöpfung zusammen und liegt im sterben. Andropow bittet die holographischen Aufseher um Hilfe, doch statt ihr zu helfen töten diese Allyson. Als dies Andropow sieht bricht er weinend zusammen. Plötzlich endet die Simulation und Baines taucht auf. Er erklärt, dass dies eine Simulation gewesen ist, um zu zeigen das auch Hologramme empfindungsfähig sind und das Humanoiden auch etwas für Hologramme empfinden können. Plötzlich steht Allyson gesund auf und Baines erklärt, dass sie auch nur ein Hologramm gewesen ist und trotzdem hat Andropow soviel für sie empfunden. Andropow erkundigt sich nun bei Baines wie er ihm helfen kann. Währenddessen nähert sich auf Boreth ein ausgewachsenes grikshak den beiden Frauen. Dieses ist das Muttertier von dem grikshak, welches Torres getötet hat. Beiden Frauen kämpfen gegen das gefährliche Raubtier. Bei dem Kampf wird Miral tödlich verwundet, während Torres das Raubtier tötet. Während ihrer Mutter stirbt beginnt Torres nun endlich die klingonische Seite in sich zu verstehen. Torres nimmt Abschied von ihrer Mutter weiß, dass sie ihre Mutter im Sto'Vo'Kor wieder sehen wird. Sie begräbt darauf ihre Mutter und begibt sich ins Kloster zurück. Seven beginnt inzwischen Covington zu spüren, da ihre Entwicklung weiter voran geschritten ist. Montgomery vermutet zur selben Zeit, dass Janeway hinter der Flucht seiner Gefangenen steckt und er nimmt Kontakt mit Commander Watson an Bord der Voyager auf. Als dieser nicht antwortet sieht er seinen Verdacht bestätigt und beamt auf die Voyager. Doch dort wird er überraschend von Tuvok in Gewahrsam genommen. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass es dem Doktor, Data, Kaz und Seven gelungen ist ein Heilmittel zu finden. Plötzlich erhält Kim eine weitere heimliche Botschaft von Libby. In dieser warnt Libby Kim vor Covington und das diese als neue Königin die Menschheit mit einem Virus assimilieren will. Kim meldet dies Janeway und als Montgomery erfährt, dass Covington dahinter steckt, beginnt er Janeway zu unterstützen. Montgomery und die Führungsoffiziere begeben sich nun in die Zentrale des Geheimdienstes, um Covington aufzuhalten. Auf der Erde untersucht das MHN die Implantate von Covington und stellt dabei fest, dass sie durch das Royalprogramm sich nicht in eine vollständige Königin entwickeln wird. Enttäuscht über diese Tatsache und im Wissen das die Zeit gegen sie arbeitet, da die Crew an Bord der Voyager an einem Heilmittel arbeitet, beginnt sie nun das Virus zu aktivieren. Zur selben Zeit erreichen Janeway und die anderen das Gebäude. Doch im Gebäude müssen sie mit an sehen wie Libbys Kollege Flechter und die anderen plötzlich zu Borg transformieren. Die Offiziere müssen nun die Borg bekämpfen, um Covington zu erreichen. Auf dem Weg dorthin vernichten sie auch das MHN von Covington und töten den zu einem Borg assimilierten Blake. Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe die Königin und können diese mit Phasern außer Gefecht setzen. Seven verbindet sich darauf mit der sterbenden Königin, um ihr kleines Kollektiv aufzulösen. Doch Covington versucht auf Seven das Royalprotokoll zu übertragen, damit sie ihre Aufgabe fortsetzt. Doch Seven gelingt es das Programm abzuwehren und Covington stirbt darauf. Seven wird darauf von Doktor Kaz behandelt und erholt sich von den Strapazen. Sie widmet sich zusammen mit dem Doktor nun einigen Forschungsprojekten in der Sternenflotte. Durch die Trennung vom Kollektiv und dem Impfstoff können die Infizierten wieder reassimiliert werden. Nach diesen Ereignissen beschließen Janeway und Tuvok ruhiger Aufgaben zu übernehmen und beginnen an der Akademie zu lehren. Zu dieser Zeit nimmt Mark Johnson Kontakt mit Janeway auf und bedankt sich bei ihr, dass sie seinen Sohn gerettet hat. Kurz darauf nimmt Montgomery Kontakt mit Janeway auf und berichtet Janeway, dass einige von Baines entführten Menschen aufgetaucht sind und er berichtet ihr was Baines diesen angetan hat. Er berichtet aber auch, dass der Aufstand der Hologramme beendet worden ist, da man Baines Leichnam gefunden hat und von Selbstmord ausgeht. Janeway ist froh dass dieser Spuk endlich vorbei ist. Zur selben Zeit nimmt Torres Kontakt zu ihren Mann Paris auf und berichtet vom Tod ihrer Mutter und das sie vorerst auf Boreth bleiben wird, um die klingonische Kultur zu studieren. Paris versteht dies und packt seine Sachen, um mit dem Baby nach Boreth zu reisen, damit er dort mit seiner Familie leben kann. Kim setzt seine Beziehung zu Libby fort, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie seine geheime Informantin gewesen ist. Zur selben Zeit setzt Icheb sein Studium auf der Akademie fort. Die Kadetten, welche ihn verprügelt haben sind von der Akademie verwiesen worden. Chakotay hat inzwischen seine Beförderung zum Captain angenommen und ist der neue Kommandant der Voyager. Nach einem harten Arbeitstag kehrt Andropow nach Hause zurück. Dort wird er freudig von Allyson empfangen. Auch Oliver Baines heißt Andropow zu Hause willkommen. Hintergundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Captain Proton, Chakotay, Constance Goodheart, Data, Der Doktor, , Harry Kim, Icheb, , Jean-Luc Picard, Kathryn Janeway, , , Leonard James Akaar,Libby, Mark Johnson, Miral, Miral Paris, Mark Johnson, Michael Sullivan, Seven of Nine, Thomas Eugene Paris, Tuvok | Schiffe = [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]], [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] | Ort = Apartment, Bereitschaftsraum, Brücke, China, Fair Haven, Holodeck, Krankenstation, Quartier, San Francisco, Turbolift, USA, Wüste | Astronomie = Boreth, Erde | Technik = Gehirn, Hologramm, Logbuch, Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm, Mobiler Emitter, PADD, Pflanze | Nahrung = Apfel, Hamburger, Kaffee, Milch, Pommes Frites, Salat, Wasser, Wein, Zucker | Sonstiges = Admiral, Captain, Commander, Die Abenteuer des Captain Proton, Fell, Höhle, Jagd, Kadett, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, Photonen brauchen Freiheit, Poker, Schnarchen, Stolz, Streik, Stuhl, Tisch, Tropisches Erholungszentrum }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** * ** ** ** * Kategorie:Roman cs:The Farther Shore en:The Farther Shore fr:The Farther Shore